Tu Nombre En El Viento
by TruenoAzul
Summary: Gaara se entera que Temari tendrá el examen para ANBU, y decide ponerle una prueba antes: debe golpearlo una vez, o no podrá intentar el examen. GaaTema SANDCEST! - precuela a "Lunas De Sangre"


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. La idea del fanfic es mía._

_**Nota: **El presente oneshot se ubica como precuela de mi fanfic "Lunas De Sangre" (s/4732279/1/Lunas_de_Sangre), y lo traigo simplemente porque la idea me quemó la cabeza, y me encantó escribirla. En ese fanfic, Temari es ANBU, y acá intento explicar algo. Mi otro oneshot "Beyond Everything" (s/5127027/1/Beyond_Everything) es una secuela al presente. Ahora sí, espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews._

_

* * *

_

Aunque hacía una hora que estaba luchando, él no mostraba signos de cansancio. Su pecho cubierto sólo con una camiseta de red respiraba tranquilo y pausadamente, haciendo que ella siguiera cada movimiento con sus ojos; una gota de sudor comenzó a resbalarse desde su cuello, pasando por el pecho, hasta llegar a esos perfectamente moldeados abdominales, obligándola a perder el sentido. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos. No era momento de deleitarse observando su cuerpo, no; en ese momento, tenía que concentrarse o sólo encontraría más trabas en el camino.

Una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de Gaara, al ver el gesto de su hermana. Estaban en el desierto, de noche, pero aún así, él veía cada detalle de su cuerpo agitado, y cansado de estar peleando. Detuvo su mirada en los labios perfectos y bien formados que se abrían tentadores jadeando por el esfuerzo, el pecho que se movía acelerado respirando con dificultad, y más precisamente, la marca que tenía en la base del cuello. Sí, esa que él había dejado ahí la noche anterior.

- Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, no lograrás golpearme -le dijo, observándola con detenimiento.

Temari simplemente alzó la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo, y encontrándose con la de él. ¿Por qué todo se complicaba así? Había sufrido un entrenamiento más que exhaustivo durante dos años, y cuando finalmente aplicó para el ANBU, la carta con la fecha del examen cayó en manos del Kazekage, y él había decidido imponerle una prueba: si no lograba golpearlo una vez, no rendiría ese examen. Ya era de noche, y hacía una hora que estaba intentando cumplir la meta, pero su hermano parecía tener una insana cantidad de chakra, y sumado a sus casi perfectas defensas, golpearlo era una tarea difícil.

Cerró los ojos, enderezándose y serenando su respiración. No sabía desde cuándo Gaara se había vuelto tan sobreprotector con ella, pero si algo tenía claro era que quería ser ANBU y no iba a dejarlo pasar. Tenía que pegarle, aunque fuera una sola vez.

- No me presiones, Gaara -respondió, con un tono de irritación en la voz-. ¿Por qué tienes que meterte en esto?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, Temari? -preguntó, ignorándola.

Una mano de arena se levantó del desierto, justo cuando Gaara fruncía el entrecejo en un claro gesto de molestia. Odiaba que lo contradijeran, odiaba que no respetaran su autoridad… pero más le molestaba que la rubia no le hubiera dicho antes. La mano de arena se dirigió directamente hacia su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, una tormenta de viento se erigió protegiéndola, destrozando las formas que la arena creaba. Temari echó el pie derecho hacia atrás, levantando la zurda y preparando su abanico con la diestra, sabiendo que su defensa de viento no podía contener las embestidas de la arena en su totalidad. Había intentado manipularlo hasta controlar no sólo la fuerza sino también la dirección, creó una barrera de viento que la protegería, un genjutsu, e incluso algunas técnicas de elemento de tierra, pues era requisito para un ANBU que controlaran técnicas de al menos dos tipos distintos. Pero aún así, ella no era rival para su hermano.

Tenía que pensar, buscar una abertura, o una mínima posibilidad, para golpearlo a su hermano, su amante, su Kazekage. La rubia sonrió, pensando que quizás había encontrado la forma, aunque era sumamente riesgosa. La tormenta de arena que la protegía disminuyó, hasta que sacando la barrera, Temari movió el abanico generando una nueva tormenta, pero que esta vez se dirigía hacia el pelirrojo. Gaara alzó la diestra, levantando un muro de arena, pero el viento cambió de dirección, girando hacia sus espaldas; él se movió hacia atrás, levantando toda la arena del suelo, rodeándolo, y haciendo que el viento chocara contra su defensa. Una pequeña mueca se dibujó en su boca: era la primera vez en toda la pelea, que un ataque de su hermana lo obligaba a moverse de lugar.

Movió su diestra, y un brazo de arena se alzó en el desierto, golpeando el suelo directamente en donde estaba Temari. Ella alcanzó a echarse hacia atrás, esquivándola, pero una parte se desprendió de la arena, generando otro brazo que la alcanzó, tomándola por el cuello. Gaara la observó, pero justo en ese momento, la figura femenina desapareció en el viento: había sido un clon.

Ella pronunció unas palabras, mientras concentraba su propio chakra en su abanico, para después golpearlo fuertemente contra el suelo, al otro lado de donde el pelirrojo estaba parado. Inmediatamente un fuerte viento comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos, alejando la arena y obligando a Gaara a gastar más chakra para poder controlarla; poco a poco, fueron quedando encerrados dentro del ojo de un tornado de viento filoso y cortante, lleno del chakra de la rubia. El Kazekage volvió a reunir la arena, invocando a su defensa absoluta en el mismo momento que cientos de hurones blancos que tenían un tatuaje con el kanji del viento, y armados con guadañas, salieran del tornado, atacándolo.

¿En qué momento ella había aprendido a hacer eso? Gaara marcó unos símbolos con sus manos, creando el tercer ojo, y permitiéndole observar directamente lo que pasaba afuera. Los hurones desistieron de su tarea cuando los aplastó con la arena, pero el tornado continuaba girando, levantando arenilla y anulando casi cualquier visión demasiado lejana. Dentro de su defensa absoluta, marcó unos sellos invocando la Avalancha del Desierto, obligando a que todas las dunas que estaban cerca se movieran a su voluntad. Temari sintió que el suelo se movía, y cuando distintos tentáculos de arena empezaron a moverse, supo que tenía que hacer algo; intentó esquivar uno a uno las manos que intentaban atraparla, deteniendo el tornado y usando su propio viento para poder saltar cada vez más alto.

Gaara salió de la defensa absoluta, usando parte de la arena que estaba con él, para alzarse sobre el desierto, y observar a distancia. La arena atrapó a Temari, empujándola nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez, la figura se deshizo en granos de arena que se mezclaron con la misma que él usaba. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, girando hacia atrás cuando vio a su hermana saltando en el aire, y alargando la diestra, armó un puño y alcanzó a golpearlo en el rostro, empujándolo de la nube de arena que lo mantenía.

El pelirrojo sintió la armadura de arena resquebrajarse lentamente por el golpe, pero antes de que ella pudiera notarlo, estiró la diestra tomándola por la muñeca, y obligándola a caer con él. Algunas dunas del desierto se alzaron para detener su caída, pero finalmente cuando alcanzó el suelo, Gaara quiso mantenerse de pie, pero se fue hacia atrás, arrastrando a su hermana con ese movimiento. Temari aterrizó de rodillas en el suelo, aún con su mano sostenida por el Kazekage, para después caer de bruces sobre Gaara.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, él boca arriba, con las piernas separadas, y la diestra a la altura de su hombro, sosteniendo la muñeca de su hermana; por una vez, se permitió liberar el aire que tenía y respirar a su propio ritmo, mientras sentía que el viento que aún quedaba en el desierto acariciaba su cabello. Temari permanecía acostada con el rostro en el abdomen de Gaara, y sus piernas rozando las de él, mientras sentía la respiración agitada del pelirrojo; cerró los ojos, sonriendo, y sintiendo el perfume embriagador que ahora la envolvía, pensando que quizás esa había sido la prueba más difícil que había tenido que pasar.

- Perdóname -le dijo, disculpándose por golpearlo.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente movió su mano libre hasta el rostro de Temari, acariciándola suavemente, y ella alzó la suya para acariciarlo también. Se quedaron en silencio, oyendo sus respiraciones, y sus propios nombres entrelazados en el viento del desierto.


End file.
